The Midnight Skinner
by Dark Light 532
Summary: Dark Light has come back to Ponyville after four years of threapy. he hopes to lead a normal life and find Flutter Twist, the mare of his dreams. But that's a wish that's broken almost instantly. Killings have happened. And Dark Light is Suspect number one. But maybe the PPD could use his help. A former killer himself, he could help catch this Skinner.


**Chapter 1**

(I'll try to give a bit of mystery. All the suspects will have compelling evidence against them. And the horror comes later.)

Dark got off the train from Canterlot. Four years. He's been gone from Ponyville for four long years, trying to get the voices out of his head. And for the most part it worked.

Most days he could be normal. Talk to other ponies like a normal pony. Do things that other ponies do. Hell he could even forget what he was sometimes. But no amount of therapy could ever do that.

He's spent too many long days thinking about what had happened. Or what could have happened. And all because of one mare. One mare he met years too early.

Flutter Twist.

On most days she's all that he could think about. He would torture himself with fake conversations her, with imagining that she was there. And sometimes he believed that she was. But she never was.

It's funny how crazy you can go without the mare you love. But Dark Light was always crazy. Now he had something that the crazy could feed off of. Insanity. Master Mind. Killer. They all were still within him. But now they were in there most… Basic form. Nothing but bad voices, telling him to do bad, scratching at his soul, trying to get loose again.

But he tries to control them. He really does. It just gets hard sometimes.

Dark Light got off the train and trotted towards the town square. He wanted to take a more scenic route to his cottage, and maybe he'll find some new buildings.

On his way, he saw nothing too different. A couple new buildings, some new benches, and a few new faces. Course he would probably get to know them later. Yes, and when their guards are down, we can KILL them! hissed a voice. Dark shook his head. He had to take his pills in order to be rid of the voices for a couple hours, but he could wait till he got to his home.

Home. It's been way too long. My only regret about it is that I have to give up my mansion interior, Dark thought. he decided to skip the scenic route and get straight to his place. He galloped at full speed, zooming past ponies and buildings alike.

He was out of the town in no time, and he traversed the dirt paths like he always had. When he reached his home, he stopped in front of it. He saw the old cracks and the broken windows, and was slightly sad. He knew it didn't look pretty on the outside, but the inside was practically heaven. Now he had to stop it.

He concentrated his magic, a black aura surrounding his horn, and in a very bright flash, the building was looking pretty. The outside had new windows as well as fixed cracks. When he went through the door, it was still a big place, even for a cottage, but it was no where near the space it used to be.

Dark trotted into his living room and saw no furniture whatsoever. It was the same thing for the kitchen and the bedrooms. "Fucking great. Now all my furniture is gone and I gotta go get more. Add that to the list of shit that sucks." Dark huffed "Well, at least I don't need to get a new fridge." Dark Light went into his kitchen and pulled open the fridge door with his magic. The door fell off it's hinges and landed on the floor. "Fuck."

Dark just shook his head and leaned the fridge door against the fridge. He had a lot of things to get before he could even feel comfy there. He looked for paper and a pencil and wrote down a list. When he was done he lifted the list up and read it over.

-Three bottles of Hard Cider

-Two bottles of Whiskey

-Four bottles of Vodka

-One bottle of Jack Daniels

He looked at his list for a minute and added one more item.

-One refrigerator

Smiling, he grabbed his saddlebag and put his ilst in it. He then went to his bedroom and looked around. He saw his little mattress and lamp next to it. He saw his books and he saw his bits. At least I still got a bed, a lamp, and some books.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shadow going over him. He looked behind him and he saw a pony. he looked around, and he saw that he wasn't in his room anymore. He was outside, near a bunch of burnt out houses. Ponies were gathering around him, all with soulless black eyes, and no color to their coats or mane or tail. They parted for a very familiar pony.

Death.

Her eyes seemed to pierce through him, looking directly at his soul. He black mane was wet, and her coat was spotted with black and red. "Dark Light. You know that you will never get away from me. Therapy won't work. Taking your eye's out won't work. Nothing will work. I will haunt you till the day you die, then I'll take every pleasure imaginable dragging your soul to hell." she said smugly.

"Death. What do you want now. I'm busy see." he magicked his list out and showed her. She looked at it and scoffed. "Hmm, nothing but booze and a refrigerator. Careful, they might get you killed." she snickered. She went back into the crowd and they closed behind her, like a huge door

The ponies started closing in. Pegasi came flying from the skies and closed off the dark sky. Dark looked into the eyes of the biggest Earth Pony there and saw every soul he had killed, or caused the death of. He saw fillies and colts die in agony. Saw mares and stallions die in each other's hooves by the hands, paws, and hooves of his old army.

Dark opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his room. His lamp was knocked over and his mattress was folded in half. His books was in a heap all around the room. Dark saw that he was on the ground and got to his hooves. He shook his head and looked for his bits. They were in a small little bag and he put them in his saddlebag. He then walked to the front door, looked behind him, and shut it.

(Flutter Twist)

Flutter Twist woke up in a decent sized bed. She stretched and felt around in the dark for the other body. When she felt the heat she cuddled up to it, trying to stay warm. She nestled her head into the mane of the body.

She knew that they both had to get up. And like the past three and a half years, she would get up first, use the bathroom, turn on the light's, make a little breakfast. By then he'd be up. He would use the bathroom, come out and compliment her cereal. Scarf it down, then they would both get ready. Putting on vests and grabbing their guns. She would go to the bathroom again and run water over her mane. Then they would both brush their teeth and Twist would brush her mane and tail. Than they would go out and walk to the Precinct.

But maybe we could be late for one day, right? Twist asked herself. She felt a wing poking her belly and she moved, allowing it to flex. She loved those wings. They were just so beautiful to her. All of a sudden an alarm clock blared. She sighed and turned it off. No, we can't be late for work, she thought. But then the Pegasus stretched his hooves and wings and sat up. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey Twist." "Hey Mist."

Mist went to the bathroom and Twist heard water running. She guessed maybe he was taking a shower. I suppose he could use some company, she thought deviously, smiling and getting out of bed to join him.

(Dark Light)

Dark Light was just outside The Liquor Store while he looked at his list. He erased the Three bottles of Hard Cider and wrote down Five bottles of Hard Cider. He went in and almost fainted.

Bottles and bottles of liquor lined the walls. He saw wine and beer and whiskey and Daniels and everything! But he needed to focus. He need to get what he came for. He looked at his list again. He took a deep breath, let it out, and pranced to the counter.

The Unicorn behind it looked pretty bored. He had green and red hair and a purple coat. He saw Dark staring at his mane. "Lost a bet." was all he said. Dark nodded and gave him the list.

The Unicorn looked at it and levitated all the items they had to the counter. Five bottles of Hard Cider, one bottle of Jack Daniels, four bottles of Vodka, and two bottles of Whiskey. The Unicorn looked at the last item and whistled. A minute later a huge Pegasus was hauling a Fridge out from the back.

Dark's eyes went huge. He never saw any Pegasus with that many muscles. The counter pony levitated the bottles into the fridge and gave Dark a receipt. "That'll be 231 bits. Would you like to join The Liquor Store member's club for a 15 percent discount on all alcoholic beverages for an extra 20 bits?" he asked in rhythm. Dark nodded and he was handed a piece of paper. "Please fill that out and mail to this address," he gave dark another slip of paper "and after several business days after mailing we will mail you your member's card. And by the looks of it you might need this card." Dark just scowled and paid the register.

The pegasus was about to push the fridge when Dark teleported it home. "I may not rule the dead or demons any more but I can at least teleport a fridge." he said to himself. He then took his bottles and put them in paper bags, taking them home.

(Flutter Twist & Mist)

Flutter Twist and Mist were both taking the scenic route to work that day. They went past Sugar Cube Corner and saw Pinkie selling cupcakes and pies and all other sorts of goodies. They saw three fillies on a scooter going straight inside and crash into Nurse Redheart. She looked cross then laughed it off.

They headed down the street and went straight till they came to a small building. A sign above it's only door said Ponyville Police Department.

The duo went inside and looked around. The place was enchanted to be bigger than it looked. And over the four years some new things were added. More rooms were put in, and they could house more criminals, even though they really didn't need all that space. Besides an occasional theft they never really were all that active.

Iron Hoof yelled at them to get into his office almost as soon as they trotted into the building. They walked into his office and saw a folder on his desk. Both of them saw only one word in big bold letters.

Homicide.

As bad as it seemed, they were excited. this was the first murder in years. "Here, open it up and read it. I want you two to have this case. We need our best ponies on this case." the Chief told them. Twist opened the folder and read the report while Mist looked at the pictures.

'The victim was maliciously beaten in the Alley behind Sugar Cube Corner. By what we could tell, this was around approximately 2:48 in the morning. The body was flailed of skin and draped across a dumpster where we found the body. The body itself had many lacerations against it's head and legs. It also appears that the teeth were broken or otherwise removed from the body. We believe that this was an attempt to keep the identity of the victim a secret. We were not able to determine the sex of the victim for the pelvic region was cut up and a huge chunk where the genitalia is was removed, hindering our ability to discern whether the victim was male or female. We found many bite marks on the victims rear, stomach, and the muzzle. We were not able to collect any saliva samples from the body. Meat was torn from the body in a fashion with which we can see that the killer was trying to alter the victims body to an unnatural way so as to not allow us to tell by body type. Victim's body will be held in Autopsy room number 3 until investigation is closed.

Twist noticed that Mist was trying to read the report as well, so they traded. She got the pictures, he got the report. The pictures were exactly as the report said. Bites were taken out of the victim and it's private part's were gone. The teeth were all gone, and pictures of the meat and muscle that was torn from the body was scattered on the ground.

Flutter Twist looked at Iron Hoof. "This was pretty early in the morning. You think we got a serial killer here?" The Chief just shook his head, saying that he didn't know. "Just get down to Sugar Cube Corner and look for clues. Maybe the recovery crew missed something." Iron sighed.

Twist nodded and walked out, Mist hot on her tail. He was still reading the report and comparing the photos while they walked out of the police department. He was scanning the photo's, looking for anything that might be evidence. Mist didn't see anything useful at the moment, so he put the report and the photo's back.

They were right outside SCC and they went around the back. The alley was taped off with yellow police tape. They went under it and searched for the dumpster in the report. They found it still full of blood from the body. "Well, we might be here for a while." Mist said, starting to dig through the dumpster.

(Dark Light)

Dark Light had gotten his bottles home, hooked up his fridge, and set them inside. he then left the house, not wanting to be alone for the night. He left for the club he would never forget. The one where he met Flutter Twist. Of course he was the only one who remembered the hell he had brought.

But he shook his head. He headed in the direction of the club, daydreaming all the way. He daydreamed about murder. And Flutter Twist. But mostly of murder. He was in the middle of a fantasy rampage when he bumped into the bouncer of the club. He looked at the name and saw that it was different. It was called Nightlife.

The bouncer looked Dark over, and let him in. Dark Light came in the middle of a song transition and listened to the DJ speaking. "Alright all you party ponies you having fun?!" a large roar of drunk and excited yeah's rose from the dance floor. "Alright, well the owner of the club wanted to do a little DJ-ing. So here she is, Vinyl Scratch!" he yelled stomping his hooves on the ground.

"Aww yeah! Are you ready for the best DJ in Equestria!" she didn't wait for their answer, because she went straight to the turntables. She began scratching out a soft melody, added a little base beat, and went to town. The place was jumping before long.

Dark was bobbing his head to the beat's and made his way to the bar. he ordered cider and turned to face the dancing crowd.

A drunk mare from the crowd was being pushed by two stallions. They were cornering her and she was trying to push them away. Dark Light finished his Cider and went over to them.

One of the stallions saw him coming and tried to stop him. Dark looked him right in the eyes, and the stallion cowered. Dark went up to the other and patted him on the head. "I heard they were giving away free drinks at the bar for stallions. You should check it out." he said, sounding sincere. The stallion smiled and forgot all about the mare.

Dark made sure that they were both gone. He looked at her, examining just about everything about her. Her mane and tail were a dark pink, and her coat was a lighter pink. Her eyes were the same shade of pink as her mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a bunch of grapes and a strawberry.

"Hey are you alright?" Dark asked. She just looked at him and smiled. "Well arnt yooo handsome!" she exclaimed before falling down. Dark sighed and picked her up. Might as well take her back to my place till she wakes up, he thought.

I can explain why it took so long. I was sent away for a few weeks and then my charger was busted. Anyway I hope you will enjoy this story!


End file.
